Twisted
by BeingTaylor
Summary: A demonic being comes back. The Guardians think Pitch is behind this somehow but it turns out- he needs their help. How could they say no when a child's life is in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own RotG - though like most of the fandom, I kinda wish I did.

Prologue:

His amber eyes flashed open as he sat up. His breathing harsh, his heart rate erratic, his thoughts raced.

'He can't be back! NoNoNoNoNo! He could strike soon!'

He flung the bed spread off his body and jumped up, only to fall on his face. He looked at his legs and found himself tangled up in the dark sheets. He growled in frustration. He ripped at the sheets that kept his body prisoner until they were practically in shreds. He did not have time for this!

He raced from his bedroom towards his globe room. He slipped through shadows on the walls of the corridors until the black globe with golden lights came into view. He gave a quick, but thorough scan of the lights- looking for a brighter light, the child who was being targeted. None looked different from the days prior.

"Is this a JOKE?!" He shouted to absolutely nobody. He glanced at the moon. "Are you serious? How can he be back?" He looked back to the globe, once again looking it over, just in case he missed it.

He paced back and forth around the slowly rotating sphere, mumbling incoherently every few seconds. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME EARLIER?!" He shouted angrily at the Earth's natural satellite. "What am I going to do?"

A beam of moonlight bled through the small cracks in his dwelling. A shadow letter 'G' shown on the floor.

The tall man scoffed as he ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Like they would ever help me! They would probably think this whole thing is my fault."

The moonlight intensified.

"FINE!" He shot back. "I know I can't do this on my own, but in all honesty, what are the odds of them assisting me?

The light softened.

"I know, I know, 'Guardians of Childhood' blah, blah, blah." He said in a mocking tone to seemingly no one. "But I see your point. A child somewhere is in dire danger – they'll help. He sighed. "Mustn't waste another moment dawdling." He stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

Pitch Black was on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

((I want to apologize real quick: I'm writing this on my iPad and the screen keyboard kinda sucks when you're typing long term and what not. So sorry if the chapters are short. I'll try my best. And I also can't write accents to save my life- so yeah.)) ((oh and the thing that Pitch is freaked out about isn't so much as an original character- but I'm sort of adding to what he's said to do.))

Don't own RotG or any of the characters associated with it.

Chapter One:

Pitch stood in front of, what he seemed to think were, the front doors of Santoff Claussen. In his mind, he was debating on how to go about this whole situation and the possible outcomes if he worded it wrong, or the Guardians not believing him. This was practically the first time he ever had to ask for help with doing anything. Being the King of Nightmares, he wasn't fond of others helping him – not that anyone would really help him if he really needed it.

He groaned before he sucked in a breath and reached out his hand to the door.

A frantic knock sounded throughout the main level of North's workshop, gaining the attention of the three present guardians.

The two white haired, blue-eyed spirits and the six-foot-one rabbit shot each other questioning looks.

"Uh," Jack sounded his confusion.

North and Bunny stood from their seats and started walking out of North's office, Jack trailing behind them with his staffed tightly gripped. North grabbed one of his sabers as he passed their mount on the wall. Bunny reached behind him and pulled out his boomerangs.

Bunny and Jack stood on either side of North as the front door opened- taking a fighting stance in preparations of a dispute.

To say that the three were shocked at seeing Pitch, would be an understatement.

"What do you want?" Bunny asked as he all but shoved his boomerangs in the boogeyman's face.

Pitch looked between the three of them and the few random yetis and elves that stood behind them. "I need to speak to you five."

"What for?" Jack practically hissed.

Pitch ran an hand over his face in slight embarrassment. "I n-" he hesitated. "I need your help."

A little over ten minutes later all the Guardians and Baby Tooth stood in front of Pitch. Sandy glared at the Nightmare King with two golden whips in his hands.

"Alright, Pitch? We're all here. What is so important?" North questioned as he took note of the look of nervousness on their enemy's face.

Pitch slightly dug his nails in his hands out of nervous habit. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Slenderman's back. And he's targeted a child."

"WHAT?!" Bunny and North both jumped.

"He can't be back!" Tooth exclaimed as her feathers ruffled.

"What's Slenderman?" Jack cautiously asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to know.

"Something who's worse than me." Pitch hissed at the thought of what that repulsive creature does.

Bunny straightened his posture. "Now, how do we know you're not just toying with us?"

Pitch glared at the overgrown rabbit. "This. Is. Not. Something. I. Would. Make. Up." He emphasized each word. "You know what he does. He just started targeting and could strike at any given moment."

Bunny slunk back a bit. Pitch was right. Slenderman was worse than him. The Nightmare King has never physically hurt a child or any other mortal. Slenderman on the other hand has.

"But there's another issue." Pitch mumbled.

"And that would be?" North asked as he lowered his sword a little.

"I couldn't find the light on my globe." The Shadow Man admitted. "I have a feeling he's not just targeting children anymore."

The room went quite.

"But don't hold me to that." He continued. "There's a possibility that his target isn't quite frightened yet."

More silence.

"Are you going to help me?"

The Guardians looked at one another before Sandy finally floated over to Pitch's side of the room. Symbols floating over his head saying that they all knew Pitch wouldn't make this up.

"Fine." The other four said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. None of it. At all. How sad?

*I know Slenderman was 'created' in 2009 or something like that so I'm just going to make things up as I go along. I hope you don't mind.*

* * *

Chapter Two

"So," Tooth began as she flew around the globe looking at all the lights. "What are we going to do?" She turned to look at Pitch.

The tall shadow-like man shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. His powers could have increased ten-fold. We might have to wait."

North ran a hand over his face as he thought. "Pitch, I think you and Bunny and Jack should go back to your lair and keep an eye on your globe. Much better chance of finding who he's targeting since yours detects fear."

Pitch nodded in agreement.

"Here, take these globes in case of emergency." North handed the globes to Jack, who was closest to him. "We'll stay here and get everything we could possibly need."

"Very well." Pitch said as he looked to Bunny, who had opened up a tunnel. He watched as the Guardians of Hope and Fun jumped into the tunnel and disappeared. And with that, he stepped into the shadows.

* * *

Pitch stepped into his domain just as Jack hopped down the old entrance to the underground labyrinth. The Nightmare King raised an eye brow. "Where's-" He began.

"He had to get some egg bombs just in case." Jack cut him off as he casually meandered through the winding halls. "So, tell me." The white haired-eternal teenager changed the subject. "Just how do you know for certain he's back and you're not just making this up?"

Pitched sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair before he spoke, "I – had a nightmare, I guess you could say."

Jack's face lit up in amusement. "The King of Nightmares, the Boogeyman who controls bad dreams – had one himself?" He chuckled. "How ironic is that?"

"Oh shut up." Pitch all but hissed in a low tone. "I highly doubt you really get the dire situation we are currently in. This _creature _purposely hurts a child physically. You're taking this as some kind _twisted_ joke."

Jack balanced on the top of his staff so he was slightly taller than the boogey man standing before him. "Then please, feel free to enlighten me of the 'dire situation we are currently in.' I have absolutely no idea what this 'Slenderman' is. And frankly I want to know!" The teen shot back. He crossed his arm and laid them on his knees as he stared into the yellow eyes of his for-the-moment ally.

Pitch sat on the banister of one of the many bridge like hallway structures in his home and sighed. "Back in the late 1600s – you were probably just a child then- this creature just came to be. At first he paralleled my powers and started frightening children that could see him. That's all he did. But as time went on he was able to mess with a child's dream as well as I, although his nightmares had revolved around him rather than any normal day situation or worry." Pitch seemed to repress a shudder as the thought. "I wasn't until the early 1800s did he actually physically appear to humans. His nightmares started getting worse and more violent. Then one day he just targeted one child and gave them reoccurring dreams about him. Shortly after, maybe a month max, he physically hurt a child. Over time his actions got horrendous and brutal." He stopped.

Jack had since gotten down from his staff and took a seat next to the Nightmare King on the banister.

"1907." Pitch slowly said. "His parents reported him missing, claiming the only thing out of the ordinary with their son was that he was complaining about nightmares revolving around an inhumanly tall, faceless man-like creature. They told police that their son had said he had seen him in the park the last few days before his disappearance."

Silence.

"Did they ever find him?" Jack spoke softly, not liking the seemingly vulnerable state of his former enemy.

Pitch nodded. "3 weeks later." The way he spoke sent Jack the message that the child was no longer alive then. "After that child he just takes the kids somewhere. Never to be seen again. He hasn't targeted anyone in about 70 years. Until last night."

* * *

A/N I want to apologize for my writing. I don't think I put enough action into my writing as I would like. I'm more of a screenwriter (well aspiring) so I write short, sweet and to the point stuff. But I will try to add more details in this story as I go along. And ohhh I can not wait to write out the good stuff in this story. I have a tendency to write something and have absolutely no idea where its going and I just thought of a MAJOR plot twist for this. insert very evil, menacing laugh here Until next time.


	4. Little Note

Hey I promise I'm working on this story! I pinky swear. I'm really slow at updating, obviously, and it's really hard for me to get motivated to do something. But I swear I'm working on this and my other stories.


End file.
